


We Will Meet Again

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Animal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Monsieur Henri Audebert is a passionate farmer. He owns horses, cows, sheep, poultry. He has several hectares of land that he cultivates. He loves his job, he loves nature and animals. He can't imagine doing anything else in his life.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange idea and had to write it down. This is what came out of it.

Monsieur Henri Audebert is a passionate farmer. He owns horses, cows, sheep, poultry. He has several hectares of land that he cultivates. He loves his job, he loves nature and animals. He can't imagine doing anything else in his life.

His ancestor fought in World War I and died in the last few weeks before the peace treaty was signed. He left 4 children behind. And some secrets that are in the boxes stored in the attic of the Audebert’s family house. Henri does not question any of the details that have become legends within the family. This german _Oberleutnant_ , this dark spot in his family's past, is nothing bad or damnable to him. Henri loves France, but he is not a nationalist, not a “France First” person. You should allow people to live the way they want to - that's his motto. And if his great-grandfather wasn't completely heterosexual and had a love affair with an enemy officer, Henri hopes that at least this made them both a little bit happy in the terrible war they had to experience. And the German was without a doubt a handsome man. This is clearly visible on the photographs in the boxes.

*

The Holstein Friesian bull, which he recently bought in Germany, is picky. He doesn't mount every cow, but has a few selected favorites. But he's not the only bull Henri owns and that's why… it's actually different. Henri had been in love with him from the moment he saw the beautiful black and white spotted animal with the big thoughtful eyes. Karl sometimes looks at him in a way as if he weren't an animal at all, but a human being. There is a calmness in this animal and it’s transferred over to its owner, which is why Henri has put him in a seperate box in his horse stables. Henri’s 5 children are also very taken with him and his wife mentions anecdotes about the bull at every opportunity. Karl is a gentle animal, pleasant to deal with, fond of children.

***

The opportunity to buy him comes suddenly. He is the famous bull who didn't want to fight in the arena. Who lovingly sniffed the torreador and was finally pardoned by the audience - for his obvious pacifism. And for his beauty and the dignity that he exudes. His owner wanted to have him slaughtered. Because what do you need a spanish bull for, who acts like the famous Ferdinand, who is not aggressive and doesn’t want to fight?

Henri meets the owner at an agricultural fair in Spain and they start talking. Money is irrelevant for the French, he is very wealthy and he also likes to invest and sometimes saves animals that are special. Animals that are special like Rene, the bull.

***

The initial angry snorting quickly becomes something completely different. Henri lets them out on the meadow at some point and, in the days that follow, he catches them touching their noses and licking their muzzles. Or leaning against each other. Puting their heads on the others shoulder. He sees them how they gallop together across the lush meadows. Sees them standing in the shade of a tree. And at some point he watches them mount each other. First Karl, then Henri sees Rene mount the german bull. The farmer just shrugs his shoulders, because none of this is unusual in the animal world. Only humans create labels for sexual behaviors. And then he thinks how fitting it is that his german bull, whose name is Karl and his spanish bull Rene, have found each other here on french soil. And can live in peace. Without war and human strife. Loved and cared for by their owner. Henri does not know whether something like reincarnation is possible and makes sense, but if it is the case, he is almost certain that his ancestor and his german lover have finally found the peace they deserve in this beautiful animal form.

_Fin_


End file.
